


A Thousand Years

by Baccatapages



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed Rings, Dirty Dancing, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baccatapages/pseuds/Baccatapages
Summary: Dean, the emotionally constipated Righteous Man.Castiel, the Fallen angel.Sam the... Well, brother who's frustrated that Castiel and Dean can't get their heads far enough out of their asses.It turns out some cursed rings give the two the push they need.





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, Supernatural and its characters do not belong to me  
> I got the background story stuff from Hotel Transylvania (i was stuck, don't judge)  
> And comments are welcome, please be truthful?

_"Chris?" Joseph stood clutching his journal close to his chest, the wooden beams of the house falling around them._

_"Go hide, my beloved." Chris held out a hand and stroked Joseph's cheek gently. In that moment, only the two of them existed. Chris pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead. "I'll take care of them."_

_Chris opened the door to face the group of angry people._

_"Unclean!"_

_"Blasphemy!"_

_"Kill them!"_

_"Look, this is all one big misunderstanding.'  Chris said. "We're not-"_

_The warm night was cut by the cold scream from his lover. One of the mob saw their chance and cocked his gun._

 

"Why are we here again?" Dean complained. 

"We're meeting up with Cas." Sam said patiently as they sat on a bench outside some castle ruins. 'While we're waiting, I can tell you about this place." Dean rolled his eyes and turned to Sam who had a bright expression on his face. "So get this, it belonged to the heir of an uber rich family. Christopher Angelus was apparently a womanizer but was rumoured to like men too. I know it's a cliche, but when they met at a party, Christopher and Joseph King fell in love. They basically stewed in domestic bliss until some homophobic bigots decided it was wrong and set the castle on fire and killed both of them."

"How tragic." Dean said absently, not really listening. 

"They say that their love was so strong it can still be felt two hundred years later." Sam smiled slightly, almost wistfully.

"Cas!" Dean said loudly, making Sam jump and throw a bitchface. Castiel, newly human, walked towards them with a smile on his face. 

"Hello Dean. Sam." Castiel was pulled into a hug by Dean so tight, his ribs may have cracked. "It's good to see you." He hugged back until Sam cleared his throat. 

"Can we look round the castle now?" Sam asked impatiently. Rolling his eyes, Dean grabbed Cas by the hand and took Sam's wrist in the other and dragged them towards the entrance, just to shut Sam up. 

The Castle ruins themselves were beautiful, graceful and elegant, worn down by rain and snow and sun. Sam deemed it fit to give them a running commentary as they went from room to room. 'I'm going to the toilet and you cannot stop me.' Dean said and stalked off, leaving Cas at the mercy of Sam.

Dean went up some stairs, took a left... then a right... and then he faced a dead end. 'Fuck.' He cursed and pulled out his phone that had no reception. He huffed and started walking back. HE tried opening burnt doors. None of them opened. Finally, he tried to open one door and came to what was evidently the master bedroom. Curious, Dean snooped around. After looking around, he found a pretty snazzy ring and slipped it onto his ring finger without realising, but it felt just so right there. 

 

When they finally managed to find Dean, he was flicking through a book by the window of the Impala. It was the guide booklet to the Castle and its origins and was apparently very funny. 'Dean?' Sam said and he looked up. 'Where were you?'

'Well, I went to take a leak then I got distracted and now i'm here.' Dean shrugged. 'Let's go, shall we?'

'Dean, Cas is worried sick!' Sam said, punching his brother. 

'Cas?' Dean looked over Sam's shoulder and his posture shifted slightly. 'Hi. Sorry I... I worried you.' HE cleared his throat as Cas scowled. 

'Never do that again.' Was all he said. Dean threw the keys to Sam.

'Why don't you drive?'

Sam never should've agreed to drive. The ten minute journey consisted of Dean trying to make Cas forgive him by being diabetes-inducingly sweet. HE honestly wished his hair was thick enough to block the conversation. He would pay not to remember that conversation. Castiel himself looked quite uncomfortable too.

Castiel got a motel room but returned to Sam and Dean's after putting his bag in his room. 'I believe there is a vampire nest nearby.' Cas said, straight and to the point.

'That's what we were looking into as well.' Sam said. 'There's been loads of deaths that point to vampires.'

'I could use your help.' Cas said and Dean nodded immediately.

'We'll do some more research later to confirm.' Sam said. 'But right now, I need to sleep.'

 

Dean waited half an hour until he could hear Sam's deep snoring and crept out of bed silently. On the way out, he grabbed the ring from his jacket. Slowly and silently, he made his way to Cas's room and picked the lock. He closed the door quietly behind him and crossed over to where his soulmate was sleeping. 

For a few moments, he just stood there and gazed at his beloved. Then he sat down on the side of the bed gently and reached out a hand to brush against his cheek. There were nearly tears in Dean's eyes when his love leaned into the touch. He'd been afraid that his love had forgotten which would tear out his own heart in turn. 

'Dean?' Cas whimpered, rolling over slightly. 'I-I'm-Oh god no-No please-!'

'Shh, it's alright.' Dean shifted closer and placed his hands on either side of his love's face and cooed softly. He did this until Castiel stopped shaking and whimpering, finally coming out of sleep. Castiel jerked awake and looked around wildly. 'You're safe now.' He smiled softly. 

'Dean?' Castiel sat up slightly and Dean helped him gently, propping him up with another pillow. Dean gave a smile he'd rarely given over his life. One of love and adoration. He turned the lamp on and kept gazing lovingly at Castiel. 'What are you doing here?'

Dean blinked. 'Ah. I see. You're having trouble.' He said mainly to himself. 'Well, I wanted to give you this. It's yours.' He held out the ring and his other hand for Castiel's hand.

'Dean, are you alright?' Castiel asked warily, putting his hand in Dean's.

'I'm perfect.' Dean smiled and slid the ring onto his ring finger.

 

Dean could see the beautiful man was struggling, obviously in distress and fear. He resolved that by crawling on top of Castiel and crooning softly, pressing chaste kisses wherever he could. Castiel's body was ridged with strain which led Dean to massage his muscles. When Castiel started trying to talk, Dean stole those words away with long kisses. Dean ran his fingers through the dark strands on Castiel's head, willing him to relax. 

Castiel relaxed into the touch and the bed, kissing back with passion. Dean, who had been so worried that his true love wouldn't recognise him, released a sob. Castiel caressed Dean's back gently, soothing him as best as he could. 'Why so sad, my love?' Castiel said after Dean moved away from his lips. 

'I thought you wouldn't recognise me.' Dean whimpered. 'Earlier, you stared at me with hardly any recognition.'

'Shh, Dean, my love, i'm here. And earlier? I wasn't in a very clear state of mind.' Castiel let his hands drift, feeling everywhere within reach. 'And for that I am sorry. Do you forgive me?'

'Of course, my beloved. I could never stay angry at you.' Dean rocked back so he rested on his heels, bringing Castiel with him. 'Shall we dance?'

 

That's what Sam walked in on, when he woke up to go to the toilet and saw his brother missing. Sam had heard loud music coming from Cas' room so he trekked over to ask him to turn it down. He rapped on the door and opened it. Sam immediately wished he hadn't. He was now mentally scarred after seeing his brother half naked with Cas naked and unbuckling Dean's belt to the ridiculous music. 

 


End file.
